1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a method for manufacturing the same, and particularly to a semiconductor device with a built-in semiconductor constituent and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a conventional semiconductor device, there is known a chip size package (CSP) as disclosed in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2000-223518, for example. The semiconductor device disclosed in this document can be obtained by providing a plurality of columnar electrodes for external connection under a silicon substrate and sealing clearances between the columnar electrodes under this condition. In this kind of the CSP, since a semiconductor package of the same size as that of a silicon substrate is obtained, the semiconductor device is miniaturized, and the packaging density can be increased. However, this kind of conventional semiconductor device has (Fan-in) structure in which electrodes for external connection are provided in a flat area region of a semiconductor constituent. Consequently, in the case where the number of arrangements of electrodes for external connection increases and the arrangement pitch becomes smaller than a predetermined size, for example, about 0.5 μm, this kind of semiconductor device cannot be applied.
Therefore, a device according to Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2005-216935 adopts a Fan-out configuration in which a semiconductor constituent called a CSP is mounted on a base plate that has a plane size larger than the relevant semiconductor constituent, and the semiconductor constituent mounted on this base plate is covered with a sealing film to be hermetically sealed, and a nearly whole area that corresponds to one surface of the base plate is used for an area in which to arrange electrodes for external connection of the semiconductor constituent. Under this kind of configuration, a sufficiently large area can be secured to arrange electrodes for external connection, and therefore, even when electrodes for external connection are extremely large, the size and the pitch of each electrode for external connection can be successfully secured.
However, in the above-mentioned conventional semiconductor device, a base plate to mount the semiconductor constituent is required, and this base place that causes the whole device to be thick has posed a serious problem.